


A Moment to Remember

by syri_chii



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syri_chii/pseuds/syri_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never occur to Jun that his life could transform drastically just by meeting one Ohno Satoshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> AU, Bittersweet theme. Written for self-exchange@LJ. You can find the original post there too. And I want to thank Right Hand for beta-ing this and for the very lovely comment.

“Alright. Remember the one I’m telling you about the performance we’re doing. Well, I thought we could use some help. Everyone, this is Ohno Satoshi. He’ll be helping us, doing some choreography and guidance.”

Jun wasn’t paying attention to whatever his dance coach was saying as he stared at the small man with dreamy expression who stood beside the instructor. His mind could not stop itself from reminiscing the first time he witnessed Ohno’s dance.

_Damn those hips. It has to be illegal to have that kind of hips._

What was on Jun’s mind and his first impression when he first watched Ohno’s dance performance. He didn’t know about him that time until later but he never forgets something, someone. Ever.

He saw him in the street on his way to the studio. Actually, he was just intrigued at the large crowd at the middle of the street in the middle of the night. It was strange to see a crowd at two in the morning so he made his way to see what was going on.

“I hope you guys treat Ohno-san well.”

It was a surprise when Jun sees the charismatic dancer in the studio. It was even more of a shock when Jun’s instructor introduced him as a guest dance instructor.

Ohno Satoshi.

Now, Jun does not judge people but just an exception to him, Ohno looked nothing like as dance instructor. He has this absent-minded and faraway expression most the time. And if only Jun did not see him dance that night, he would say that Ohno was nothing like a professional dance instructor.

But then he witnessed Ohno’s dance firsthand. He had watched Ohno in motion that time, the way his body moved so fluidly with the rhythm and passion and no care about the people around or place he was in.

Ohno Satoshi was truly a captivating performer and Jun cannot stop being interested to him.

==

Looks can be deceiving. It’s true.

It would be embarrassing to admit that Jun recognized Ohno mostly because of his hips. Okay, his moves, at least that didn’t sound awkward. Nevertheless, it’s the truth. Jun has come to realize he can pinpoint that it was Ohno who was dancing among the masked dancers on the stage. He can even see in his mind’s eyes Ohno dancing but of course that would sound weird.

“You are one creepy stalker,” Nino would say to Jun while they were taking a break from rehearsing. Jun snapped his head to Nino, who has a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, to retort.

“I am not.”

“Oh? Are you sure about that?”

Jun didn’t answer because he knew that Nino was painfully and undeniably right.

==

Jun knew he shouldn’t be feeling like this. However he cannot stop himself from getting a little envious at the new guy, whose hand was around Ohno’s shoulder, smiling beside Ohno.

“This is Sakurai Sho,” Ohno introduced the new guy standing beside him to the group. “He has some moves too just like me.”

The guy named Sakurai laughed embarrassedly as he said, “Oh please. I’m more inclined in making music rather dancing.”

“But I actually love how you dance.”

Sakurai didn’t even hold himself from laughing out loud. It didn’t escape from Jun’s eyes the blush that bloomed on Sakurai’s cheeks.

==

Sakurai Sho and Ohno Satoshi are a perfect pair.

While Ohno owned illegal hips, Sakurai owned the most sinful voice Jun has ever heard.

“We have done collaborations for _years_.”

Jun was almost not paying attention to what Sakurai was saying and Nino seemed to notice it.

“So I guess you have known Oh-chan for a long time,” Nino said. Sakurai raised an eyebrow at the word of ‘Oh-chan’.

“Satoshi-kun and I are childhood friends so I guess, yes.”

Nino nodded his head and made a sidelong glance to know what kind of expression Jun was having as they listened.

“I’m betting that there’s something going on with those two.” Nino whispered when Sho left them and went to talk to newly arrived Ohno.

Jun nudged Nino on the ribs making the latter wince. However Jun’s eyes were still on Sho talking to Ohno with a serious face. Jun turned away and tried to practice. Suddenly, Ohno let out a laugh, making Jun look to them.

==

It was almost nine in the evening but Jun was still in the studio, practicing hard. He cannot quite get the dance step. No, he cannot pinpoint exactly what he has been doing wrong. He knew very well the steps but whenever he executed it, he got an odd feeling about it like he missed something.

“You need to learn to dance by your heart.”

Jun was startled and turned around to see Ohno standing at the doorway, his bag slung on his shoulder.

“I am dancing by heart.”

Jun said, trying to hide his irritation. He was struck by Ohno’s words. He didn’t expect him of all people to say those to him but Ohno just smiled and walked over to Jun. He put down his bag along with Jun’s and went beside Jun.

“Play it.”

Jun went over the player and pressed the play button. As soon as the first note play, Ohno’s body slowly moved on its own. He marveled at Ohno as he danced along with the music. Even the smallest move of his body was full of emotions. There was no doubt that Ohno was overwhelmed with feeling. Watching Ohno made Jun’s body tremble.

“Dance _with_ your heart.”

==

Jun sometimes had some second thoughts about Ohno, whether Ohno was masking something or if it was his real self he has been showing.

There were moments which Ohno displayed simplicity and innocence like a child especially when it involved arts. However there were such times when he showed maturity and and keen insight.

Ohno Satoshi was a rare example of contradiction and enigma, an epitome perhaps was the right word which only made Jun want to know more about him.

==

“You’re so much into accuracy and precision. That’s why when you deliver a dance; sure it is perfect but without soul. Do you get what I mean?”

Jun cannot stop glaring at Nino who said the words so casually.

“What? You asked me to tell you what I honestly think.”

“I did. I was just not yet prepared to hear it.”

“Come on. Do you want me to sugar-coat the truth? I guess what Oh-chan was trying to say is you should stop being strict to yourself,” Nino said as he walked over to Jun. Before Jun realized what Nino was trying to do, Nino was already over his personal space.

“Just let go of yourself and feel the beat.” Nino’s lips were inches away from Jun’s and if Jun just moved a little bit, they would probably kiss but a cough interrupted their moment and Jun felt a blush creep on his face when he saw Ohno and Sho standing behind them.

“Is it the wrong time?” Sho asked, his face was torn between embarrassed and shocked.

“I…”

“Yeah, kinda,” Nino answered first and let his arms encircled Jun’s waist. He was smirking.

“What? No…” Jun blurted as he separated himself from Nino. Ohno had already headed out while Sho looked at them before following Ohno.

Jun was staring at the door, a guilty feeling that shouldn’t be there bloomed over his chest. Then he heard a chuckle.

“Come on, it’s not that bad.” Jun can even tell the mock on Nino’s voice. He was damn embarrassed being caught in that kind of situation by Ohno of all the people.

“Damn you, Ninomiya!” was all Jun can say before he stormed out leaving laughing Nino.

==

Jun did not see Ohno for days after that incident. And it was kind of depressed him. He compelled to ask Sho about him but he pondered if he really should or if he has any right to ask about him at all.

It was Sunday and there was no rehearsal when Jun thought of going out. He didn’t imagine seeing Ohno in the bookstore of all the places.

Jun spotted him first, standing at the other end of the row all focused on the book he’s holding. He was a little surprised when Ohno lifted his eyes from the book and saw Jun, standing few feet away from him.

“Matsujun. I didn’t notice you at all.”

_Yes, you appeared to be too busy at the book you’re holding,_ was what Jun wanted to reply but chose to smile instead.

“I haven’t seen you at the studio.”

“Ah yeah. I went back to my hometown. Felt like I needed some fresh air.”

Jun hasn’t realized that he was staring until Ohno looked at him and made a wondering expression. He averted his gaze then a thought occurred to him.

“Would you care to join me for a coffee?”

==

“What do you mean by dance with my heart?”

Jun didn’t know what came to him when he asked Ohno. There’s something inside him that pushed him to ask. For a moment, he thought that the other guy did not hear because the reply did not come quickly.

“Who do you dance for?”

“I’m sorry?”

“When you performed, who do you dance for?”

“For the audience, of course,” was the instant reply of Jun.

“Have you ever danced for yourself? Just for you, not even thinking if other people were watching, something like that.”

“No, I haven’t.”

Ohno nodded and was about to say something when the waiter came and placed their orders.

_Actually, all my life I have been dancing for the other people. I’m worried that I won’t be able to impress people or be appreciated. I have been busy dancing for everyone except me._

Those were Jun’s thoughts as he observed Ohno across the table, checking the bread they ordered.

“I think you’re just uptight and stiff. You have to relax and take a breath. Now that I’ve realized, you were like Sho-kun. You two have quite the similarities.”

Ohno spoke out loud as if he just discovered why the sky is blue while he took a bite.

“Huh?”

“Sho-kun? Did you know that he was not that much of dancer? He was stiffer than you. Believe me. But he strived hard. I guess I have a soft spot for people with passion.

I like your fighting spirit and will.”

Jun felt something in his chest after hearing those words. It was like his heart was going to burst.

“However, I’m not good at giving directions but if it’s fine with you, I can demonstrate.”

==

Jun liked to think that Ohno’s ability to make people around him be captivated was natural. Or you know, he’s just simply a tease.

It was hard, not to stare at Ohno especially when the said person was standing in front of Jun, his back on Jun. Jun closed his eyes for a second.

“Matsujun,”

Jun opened his eyes and found Ohno looking at him with somewhat worried and weird expression.

“Are you okay? Do you want to take a break?”

“Yes. I think I need some water.” Jun answered and spun away, not sparing one look, afraid what his mind would think or imagine.

Because Jun was so sure that Ohno was teasing him.

==

Jun didn’t expect to have drinks with Sakurai Sho. He knew how busy the guy was. The guy’s schedule was always packed so it was quite shocking when Sho invited him to go and drink.

“I’m sorry for dragging you out tonight.”

“It’s fine.”

“How’s your dance?”

“It’s good. Just need a couple of fine touches and will be okay.”

“Satoshi always seems to be concerned about you.”

Jun had to face Sho to make sure the man was serious.

“He talked about you a lot. I think I never seen him that interested ever since he got into arts and his bakery.

You must know that Satoshi sometimes has strange way of showing his emotions, quite different from other people like us. Take it as an advice from his closest friend.”

“I can sense that,” Jun said before drinking.

“Satoshi— he is some kind of a guy.”

Jun almost missed the hint of melancholy on Sho’s voice there. It was like there’s something underneath those words, like he’s special.

“But you’ll never know that there can also be someone like him. The funny part is they come together. Well, it must be true about what say about birds of the same feather flock together.”

Jun was about to ask when Sho’s phone began to ring. By the time Sho came back, the subject was forgotten.

==

“I didn’t know Ohno-kun runs a bakery.”

Jun slumped down beside Nino one night. Nino had invited himself over to Jun’s apartment and Jun had some guess that Nino was trying something. “And that he was into fishing and sculpting and drawing. I did not know. Did you?”

“Well, he mentioned that he loves to go fishing and asked me once but I declined.”

“He asked you?” Jun was giving a questioning look at Nino but the latter didn’t seem to care.

“What?”

Jun shook his head. Nino pause his game and turned to his friend.

“I, I think it’s funny how I felt I know Ohno-kun a lot when in fact I never knew anything at all.”

“And you call yourself a stalker.”

“I’m not. You’re the one who’s insisting I am.”

Nino remained quiet to give Jun a moment, knowing Jun was most probably thinking.

“I just thought. Things, people aren’t always what they seem to be.”

“That’s why there’s a getting-to-know phase, Jun-kun.”

==

The performance was a success. Everyone was thrilled at the standing ovation they received at the end. After the show, Jun found Sho waiting outside the green room with someone, unfortunately it was not Ohno.

“Congratulations. It was a great performance.”

“Thank you.”

“I saw Ohno earlier.” Sho said even though Jun didn’t ask. “He’s just probably around. He didn’t quite like the crowd.”

“Oh.” Sho was watching him or more like he was reading him and Jun felt exposed for a bit. “We have a post-celebration party. You are welcome to join.”

“Thank you but I— we have some plans. Congratulations again. We have to go ahead.” Sho shook his hand again and started to walk away but stopped for a moment then turned around. “Can you pass a message to Nino that we’ll be at the same place?”

“Uh sure thing.”

For the first time that night, Jun was left confused. He didn’t realize how much he had been focused on Ohno and had been missing some things.

==

The post-performance party felt incomplete to Jun maybe because Nino didn’t come. So he ended up standing at that corner with drink on hand, watching as the people went on partying. He was about to go

home when he noticed Ohno entered the room. The others cheered and shouted ‘congratulations’ and ‘thank you’.

It took a moment for Ohno to discover him. Amidst the loud voices and blaring music, he swore he could hear his heart beat faster as Ohno walked over to his direction and stood beside him.

“Hey there,” Ohno greeted.

“Hey,” Jun replied back.

Nothing was said after that and they stood side by side right there, watching as the party went on.

“Do you want to go somewhere else?” Jun said to Ohno after some time.

“Sure.”

“Great. I’ll just grab my things then.”

Jun tried not to appear he was excited to leave as he went to his dance instructor to tell that he was leaving. His instructor thanked him for the performance many times until Jun said it was enough in a nice way, of course.

He walked back to the corner yet Ohno was no longer there. He found Ohno by the door, staring at the frame hanging on the side. He watched Ohno for a while. Jun could not explain the calming feeling he got as he gazed at Ohno contemplating the art.

“Ohno-san,”

Ohno turned around and made a small smile which made Jun’s heart swelled.

“Let’s go?”

Ohno nodded and they exited the room.

_I felt like I’m riding on a rollercoaster whenever I’m with him, giving me mixed emotions._

==

They ended up going to a park. They just bought a pack of beer and some food.

“I’m going abroad.”

Ohno said out of the blue which made Jun stop drinking. He put down his can and looked at him.

“When?”

“This coming Saturday.”

That’s three days from now, Jun thought.

“Where are you heading?”

“I’m not yet sure.”

“Oh.”

And then they sat there, not talking until the beer turned warm.

==

Jun knew that it would come one day. His dance instructor did tell them that Ohno was just lending some hand for the performance, not staying for good.

But the news about Ohno leaving still made Jun upset.

“He travels. Other times, he stays at one place for months then goes away again. Sometimes, he goes off the grid. I remember the first time he did that, I was so worried. Then months after, I received a postcard from Spain. Ever since then, I tried my best not to worry.”

I cannot make him stay, was what Sho was trying to say. Jun knew it and he wondered if he could.

==

Jun met Ohno on Saturday early morning at the same park where Ohno told Jun about his trip. He saw Ohno sitting on the bench with a bag of bread crumbs and a sketchpad.

“I was drawing earlier. Drawing lines on the pad when a thought occurred to me.”

Jun thought he could get used to this, sitting on one of the benches at the park beside Ohno. He _could be_ except that Ohno would be leaving and Jun would be left by himself, here on this bench.

“There are many kinds of lines; straight, broken, dashed-out, curved, parallel, intersecting and many more. Parallel lines are the ones which go on, not even meeting; Intersecting lines, on the other hand, meet at one point then separate.”

Ohno paused and lifted his eyes from the people to glance at Jun who was looking at him.

“It made me realize that people’s lives are like lines. We are all living heading straight. At some point of our lives, we meet people, different kinds of people. Some may stay and join us but there are also some who may stay for a bit and then leave for good. However, those people who leave us had etched something on us, a moment to remember as if it’s their way of making us to remember them, not to forget.

So I’m left with the question, are we parallel or intersecting?”

_I don’t want us to be parallel or intersecting._

“I’m actually not good at saying goodbye. I don’t like it at all. Maybe that’s why I tried to leave without any trace.”

“It will hurt even more.”

“What is it?”

“To leave without saying anything.”

Ohno pondered as he looked at Jun before he let out a breath.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Why was it the silence, all of a sudden, become so loud?

“I…”

You cannot just go away. After all you have done to me, you just can’t, was on Jun’s mind and was about to say when Ohno leaned closer to him.

And everything vanished, Jun’s thoughts, his feelings and all. It was like they were the only people and nothing else.

“You take care of yourself.”

It was almost inaudible to hear but Jun still heard it so loud. With those words, Ohno stood up and walked away.

==

Maybe we are like intersecting lines. Meeting at one point then drifting apart and will never meet again. However, I’m glad for that one point we met because of it, I’m no longer that same person I was before. The person who was living for others and not for myself, who was always held up by the people around me and who was afraid to get out from the box.

==

Jun was surprised to find a postcard of the famous wishing fountain in Italy if he’s not mistaken on his mailbox, months after. After reading the letter, he sent a picture of it with message to Sho, whose number he got from Nino. (Eventually, Nino told him that they were together along with Aiba, who turned out to be was the other person Sho was with the night of the performance.)

‘He’s in Italy.’

Jun flipped the card once more and read the last line once more.

_I think it won’t be bad to wish something possible. Wishing our paths will cross once more._


End file.
